User talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18
This Is My Talk Page! Hi :) What's this wiki about? ☾IceWish☽ 02:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) K, can I make a clan or something? Also, can I make my cat's page? ☾IceWish☽ 02:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you want a coded box for the clan pages? ☾IceWish☽ 00:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh...well I used one that Spotz made for Icewhisker's wiki a while ago.... ☾IceWish☽ 00:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Temp. Admin Rights Can I have temp. admin rights so I can edit the wiki navigation? I'll revoke them myself when I am finished. ☾IceWish☽ 00:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Um...what? ☾IceWish☽ 00:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh! O.K :) Thanks! :D ☾IceWish☽ 02:45, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Comments I think that we should turn the comments on for the wiki's pages. It's an easier way of comunication. ☾IceWish☽ 03:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I had to go and clean up after the dog :P I'll edit the wiki navigation right away! ☾IceWish☽ 04:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait for tomarrow! It's going to be epic :D ☾IceWish☽ 05:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S. For some reason it won't let me revoke my rights.... ☾IceWish☽ 05:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh :) Just so you know, I'm writing a new fanfic. ☾IceWish☽ 05:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) O.K :) And my fanfic is about Leopardclaw! ☾IceWish☽ 05:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Blanks Can you please upload the blanks from Icewhisker's wiki onto here? ☾IceWish☽ 19:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Did you see my comment on the project charat page? ☾IceWish☽ 17:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I joined to help out:)[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 20:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) How long do u think i'd have to be on here to become an admin?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 20:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry for what I did Faolan. :( If u want to punish me, go ahead. [[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks a lot:)[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking we should leave the medicine cat of LavaClan for Icewish, if she doesn't want it, I kind of want it, do you want it?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) As the wiki gets older, you should make a thing for chat. Oh, and why aren't you editing the other RP as well?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) How come you're siggie works on here but mine doesn't?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I make a fanfic called Will's Past?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 17:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Affilate? Hi there! I'm Bloodstar18. I'm the founder of this writing wiki and I was wondering if we could affilate? Also, if you can post warrior fanfiction here, I'll post mine when I'm done with them on my wiki :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blood']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'star']] Ohai! I'm joinin'. :) 19:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Does that mean you want to affilate with us? 22:39, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Faolan, Tiger and I are going to start Horse Herd RP. ☾IceWish☽ 23:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Unless this wiki gets a ton of users really fast, there is no way any other animal can beat horses in the vote. ☾IceWish☽ 23:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose voted for horses. ☾IceWish☽ 00:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Are we going to be writing fanfictions about horses?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I only got 2 on here so far im still trying and im sorry i haven't gotten more :([[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 18:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Kinda like yours but it says Tigerfoot and Tiger is red and foot is black. Thanks![[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 18:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to make Roleplay pages for Moon Pack and Shadow Pack?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 12:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Want to chat?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Really?! I get to be a rollback? Thanks! And yes, I will be more active :)[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure![[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 00:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) whats up faolan!!!!! hey i joined the wiki its amazing! XD Nightwolf14 19:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hey can i use one of the cats on the chartart thing to make my cat i was thinking of picking one of the male warrior ones and how do you make the signature things? P.S. this is what it looks like----------------------------------------------------------------------------> Nightwolf14 19:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) thanks faolanNightwolf14 00:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) question are you a b'crat in this wiki and thanks again also how do you do the signature thing?Nightwolf14 00:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) red and black and i was thinking im gonna TRY to become a admin just tell me what to do and i will do it Nightwolf14 00:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) okay and did you do the sinature thing? if you did then yay!!!Nightwolf14 01:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) can you tell me how to do the signature thing Nightwolf14 01:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) thanks and sorry 01:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, I just joined the wiki, and I need some help. I don't know how to add my cat to clan, I just created a cat because I thought it would be fun, but she needs a clan. I also want to now, how do you do the special colors with your signature? p.s. I love the idea for the wiki! It's so cool! I love RP things. Lucky Thanks a bunch! I wanted to do LavaClan... Also, I wanted to tell you, Night invited me to the wiki (I saw his talk page not to eavesdrop or anything) to help him out on the admin thing. And the siggie, I want to change it now, to Dawnheart: Dawn=yellow heart=orange Thanks! It's amazing! Thanks a lot! [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] It Worked It worked pretty well, and, can I join charart? [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] Icon? Why don't you get a icon for the search bar? I can give you an icon pic, just send me the picture you want to be the search bar icon. I'll turn it from a .png, .jpg etc. to an ico. like the one you need. If you don't get what I just said, because I'm bad at making points, just send me a pic and I'll change it into an icon and you go on theme designer, then go on wordmark, and upload it on Favicon. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] Can I also do the wolf packs? I like Wolves of the Beyond, I mean love, as in favorite book, so I really want to join one. thanks for my welcome 11:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) strange i did it in caps and it still wont work 11:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) can i join chartart? (thinking to my self: i am so annoying) and how do you do the thing you did for your cat? (on your profile)Nightwolf14 11:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Charart Two things, 1. Did I already join Charart? and 2. Here is the picture I got, I had female, but I lost it. In the last one, I forgot kittypets are plump so I made this one plump plus I don't know where to keep it.. Oh ya, and can I make a new cat that accidently falls in love with mine but is in a seperate clan? [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] Oh, ok. I'm going to make this new cat in... MeadowClan! Yeah! That's good, right? Then he falls in love with Dawnheart in secret like Graystripe and Silverstream and Oakheart and Bluestar and Mapleshade and whoever and Fallowtail and Reedfeather! Sorry if I'm annoying :( Lets Chat! [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] I just wanted to say, Dawnheart is pregnant with kits, and I need kits ^.^ People to RP them, maybe? Hi, can you tell me how to become an admin? I'll do anything. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 23:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me? I have a wiki, so how do you make a siggie on that? Or on another wiki? Ya, the wiki is the Survivor dogs wiki, and can it say Lucky? Thanks (: I finished Dawnheart's Charart: guess what [[User:Nightwolf14|'Nightwolf']][[User Talk:Nightwolf14|'14']] 12:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I used Pixlr-it was quite hard, it took me a while to get used to it :) [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 13:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) hi [[User:Nightwolf14|'Nightwolf']][[User Talk:Nightwolf14|'14']] 11:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) WQanna chat now?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 15:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC) hey what do you think of this? Nightwolf14 12:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks im glad you like them xD Nightwolf14 00:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to tell you I changed my username, to Edme MacHeath14. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 03:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hi again, I drew a picture, not for Charart, but if you think it's good enough you can copy it online :) Sorry about it being on lined paper anyways. Also, I thought you can add this to a next animal poll: Lions. They have and order too, and I bet the others would like it too :) Here's my picture I drew of one: Oh, you just go on help on any wiki, and type userame. That's what I did. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 02:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Here's a link to where it ends up: click Here I'm on chat now :) [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 03:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) First, I think you should get a Favicon, to place here: I can make it, if you let me :) [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 05:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC)